Truth Hurts
by Victoria090
Summary: Sequel to 'A switch' Joe finds it hard to keep lying to Basco about his relationship with Marvelous, while Marvelous has troubles of his own when members of his past come back to haunt him.


Truth Hurts

Marvelous opened the door and snuck in, Joe was sat on the bed, back facing him and hands pulling at his hair, Marvelous sat behind him and placed his hands on Joe's shoulders and slowly began to massage his shoulders. Joe jumped slightly but relaxed when he saw who it was "Marvelous, we need to talk" Joe muttered as he turned around, Marvelous hands fell to Joe's intertwining their fingers together, smiling Marvelous kissed Joe's lips lightly and brushed the hair out of his face.

"About what?" Marvelous asked and stared at the man in front of him, admiring the beauty and strength. The will Joe had was amazing and the way he handled the sword was the best he had seen and that is saying something.

"About us" Joe looked at Marvelous in the eye, Marvelous swallowed hard and pulled back slightly, he knew this day would come.

"What about us?" Marvelous asked, his nerves seeping into his voice

"Basco seems to really hate you, I feel bad for sneaking around behind his back" Joe pulled his hands away and looked Marvelous in the eye

"Joe, what happened between me and he is a lot more then he's letting on" Marvelous told Joe leaning back he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration "I didn't want to do what I did, you have to understand that"

"Then why did you betray him?" Joe asked, Marvelous pulled Joe onto his lap and smiled into Joe's neck

"That's a long story, Joe" Marvelous muttered "I do not have enough time to explain it, meet me at the edge of the beach tomorrow morning"

"Fine" Joe sighed and kissed Marvelous lightly before smiling at him sadly "I just cannot keep, keeping secrets from Basco, he saved my life"

"Right" Marvelous pulled away with an expression that said he was not very happy

"There is nothing between us, he saved me and I am grateful, I am helping him to achieve a dream you tried to take away from him" Joe mumbled and pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed he turned his head away from Marvelous with an angry expression. Marvelous stood up and walked towards the door

"You just don't understand" Marvelous muttered before leaving, Joe sighed and watched Marvelous leave the room, hoping that Marvelous had a good reason for betraying Basco.

-.-.-.-

Marvelous watched as the sun raised and the colours splashed across the sky and formed beautiful colours, nothing like his home planet, Basco and Akared saved his life when they allowed him to follow and he destroyed there's, he wished he had another choice but there was no other explanation.

Marvelous sat down on the ground and watched as the minutes ticked by, Marvelous noted that Joe was not coming, he had hoped that there fight would not cause any problems with him coming today. "Marvelous!" Jumping to his feet, Marvelous noticed that Joe was shifting from foot to foot with an unreadable expression on his face; he walked towards Marvelous and stood in front of him. Joe looked down sadly "I don't think I can continue lying Marvelous"

"Joe, wait!" Marvelous grabbed a hold of Joe's arm and pulled him into a tight embrace "You can't leave me" Marvelous whispered; Joe kissed him lightly and went to pull away

"What is this?!" An angry voice yelled, Joe pushed Marvelous of him and turned around quickly

"Basco!" Joe shouted "It's not what it looks like!" Marvelous looked at Joe with a hurt expression

"So you weren't just kissing our enemy!" Basco growled with anger, his hand gripping onto the morpher tightly as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Yes, but he can explain" Joe rushed out "Why he really betrayed you"

"I know why he betrayed me, because he came from a rundown planet and wanted everything for him; his species disgusts me in every way that is not even his true form." Joe looked at Marvelous with an odd expression, torn between his friend and lover.

"Who are you?" Joe asked

"Just leave this planet Marvelous" Basco warned "Or I will do something that I should have done a long time ago"

"You don't understand Basco" Marvelous tried to explain "I have my reasons, I told you that"

"Then tell me what I want to know, why did you betray us?" Basco yelled

"I had to" Marvelous looked down sadly, Basco shook his head in disappointment and finally morphs, Marvelous takes several footsteps backwards and looks at Basco "I'm not going to fight you" Marvelous raised his hand and a gust of wind caused Basco to fly backwards and land on the ground, the pirates looked shocked and Joe watched with hurt eyes. Marvelous sent a force field towards the pirates and had them in a tight grip, Basco looked with wide eyes.

"Let them go Marvelous" Basco yelled, but Marvelous waved his hand and the pirates disappeared, within seconds Marvelous followed, disappearing in the wind, he reappeared on the Free Joker facing the pirates, Marvelous walked towards the pirates and bent down in front of Joe, pulling a hand down the side Joe's face, Joe glared up at the man he had trusted. "Who are you?" Joe growls out, Marvelous stands up and walks over towards Sally.

"Is he coming, Sally?" Marvelous asked, Sally nodded his head and turned on the monitors. Joe turned his head and watched as the monitors showed a ship flying towards them.

"He's right outside, be here in about 5 minutes, Sally, We should get moving" Marvelous looked towards the other pirates and shook his head "We should get them off the ship, just in-" Marvelous was cut off when a ship hit the side, the Free Joker shook violently, causing Marvelous to fall to the floor, groaning in pain he stood back up and pushed Sally out of the way.

Pressing buttons and turning the wheel, Marvelous tried to get the ship away but it was too badly damaged. Hearing a laugh he turned his head towards the door, to see a man stood there. Marvelous turned in fear and watched as the man walked in and looked down at the pirates. Marvelous looked towards the pirates and released them from the hold he had on them.

"Father" Marvelous muttered out "What are you doing here?"

" _Son, I thought you were coming to save us?_ " Marvelous father, Hiro, asked. The pirates looked between the two in confusion before looking around, trying to find the exit.

"I was going to, you know that but he followed me" Marvelous spoke, Hiro growled in anger and marched towards Marvelous and raised his hand, holding Marvelous' neck in a tight hold he smirked

" _This is what you get for being a traitor!"_ His father spat in Marvelous face and pushed in towards the ground, Marvelous glared at his father

"I am not a traitor!" Marvelous growled out

" _You haven't just betrayed me but your enjoy planet, as well as your best friend"_ Marvelous' father went closer and grabbed the front of his shirt " _You disgust me_ "

"He came back, if I didn't leave then he would od destroyed us all, you know that" Marvelous muttered, trying to convince his father the truth but he wouldn't have any of it, Marvelous' father threw Marvelous against the walls and looked down upon him. Kicking him in the stomach Marvelous spat blood at his father "You're the one who disgusts me, always pretending you're better than everyone else, you are nothing"

" _Just like you then"_ His father smirked and continued to kick Marvelous I the stomach until Joe had, had enough he morphed and threw Marvelous' father of him, looking down at Marvelous he helped him to his feet, holding him up with one arm he glared at Marvelous' father, who in return just smirked

" _I will get you one day son, maybe when your little body guards are not here"_ Disappearing within the wind, Joe demorphed and looked at Marvelous who was holding onto Joe pretty tight, not because he couldn't stand on his own but because he was afraid that if he let go he would lose Joe forever.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, the other pirates looked at Marvelous for an answer before Luka clapped her hands startling everyone

"Okay, we should call Basco" Luka went to pull out her mobilates

"No need to" Basco came out of the shadows with an angry expression "What was he talking about Marvelous?"

"Basco" Marvelous stood up straight and wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders to keep himself steady

"Tell me the truth, from the beginning" Basco demanded and took a seat on Marvelous' chair.

"When I was 8 my planet was attacked by one of our own, he had organized an army in the darkest corners of the world and in the underground. We didn't know until he had ordered them to kill anyone they see mothers, fathers even children. Because we are shape shifters they could disguise themselves as anybody, many innocent people were hung because of this. My father was being chased by the hunters when he put me on a ship and told me to follow the map" Marvelous looked down towards at his feet "I tried to find where I was going but 2 years later I was no way near closer, that's when Space Sheriff saved me. After that I just roamed around trying to figure out how to get to my destination, in the end I decided to go back home but it was too late my planet was completely gone, it wasn't even there anymore, only dust and rocks."

"Why did you betray me?" Basco asked through gritted teeth

"When I returned I was chased by the man who started all this, that's why I told my father he followed me because it wasn't that I couldn't find where I was going it was him changing the map so I didn't find where I was going. I finally lost him when I ran into you and Akared. I thought that it was a little convenient that Akared finds me as soon as he leaves so I kept an eye on him, I used to follow him when he crept out at night and just make sure he wasn't him."

"And was it?" Luka half yelled, wanting to know the answer, covering her mouth she sat down on the floor looking up at Joe and Mavrelous like a child

"No but he was talking to him, I heard them Basco" Marvelous gave Basco a pointed look "He was planning on double crossing us"

"Why did you not tell me at the time?" Basco demanded

"Because I thought you were part of it, many people have betrayed me over my life, I couldn't trust anyone, I told the Zangyack and plotted against you all. I wasn't going to let the Zangyack have them but you'll fought back, I had no choice but to run"

"What about the other ranger keys, why didn't you tell us about them?" Basco asked, Marvelous sighed and looked around him

"I was going to tell you but then I thought back to the man that killed my family, I thought that if he had all of the ranger keys he might have been unstoppable, I didn't want that"

"I don't believe you" Basco stood up aand went to walk away

"What was the man's name?" Joe asked

"Deyanira" Marvelous watched as Basco stops and looks at Marvelous with curious eyes

"Deyanira?" Basco turned his body fully "He's the one who destroyed my planet"

"I'm sorry Basco for what I did, but if the situations were reversed you would have done the same thing" Marvelous leaned his head against Joe's shoulder, he felt like all of his energy had been drained from him, wanting nothing more than to snuggle up in bed with Joe. Basco nods his head slowly and his lips twitched into a smile

"You should come back to the Gokai Galleon" Basco puts one finger up "We can protect you from your father, if you hand over the other ranger keys so we know we can trust you" Luka jumped to her feet and held out her hands, Marvelous chuckled and handed her all the ranger keys he had and watched her run towards the others, the other 3 admiring the keys. Basco gave Marvelous a smile before walking of the ship, the other pirates followed and Marvelous snuck a glance at Sally

"You are going to be okay?" Marvelous asked, Sally opened up his stomach and created three monsters, giving Marvelous a thumbs up he watched as the monsters interacted, acting like real humans, Marvelous and Joe walked of the ship hand in hand.


End file.
